


Blame it on the Booze

by lumchables



Series: Pizza and Cock [2]
Category: Anteros (Band), jackson couzens - Fandom
Genre: Anteros - Freeform, Captain Rumbo, Crumble, Drunk Jackson, Jackson Couzens - Freeform, Joshua Rumble - Freeform, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumchables/pseuds/lumchables
Summary: Jackson gets hammered :) He's drunk he can get away with a lot more.





	Blame it on the Booze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karen :|](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karen+%3A%7C).



"Joshua! How's it going?"

" Oh my god, Jackson. You sound completely wasted. Is everything okay?" Joshua asked groggily.

"I need you to come get me."

"Seriously? What happened to getting a taxi?"

"I don't have any money. Pleeease, Joshy."

Squinting his eyes at his phone screen, Joshua saw the time read '1:45'. 

"Ugh. Fine. I'll be there in 10."

As Joshua pulled up to the front of the club, Jackson hopped up from his seat on the curb and hurriedly made his way over to the car, tripping over his feet along the way.

"Joshua, I've missed you so much." 

"It's literally been less then three hours since you left my house."

"Oh. I've just missed you so much." Jackson slurred through the last part not realizing he was repeating himself.

Joshua waited for Jackson to get settled into the car. Somehow, even with glitter smeared under his eyes, his hair being a mess, and his eyes bloodshot, Jackson managed to be gorgeous to Joshua in that moment. 

Joshua could feel his friends eyes on him as he was driving. He ignored him for the most part, glancing over occasionally to check if he was still staring. After a few minutes, he felt a hand slip into his hair, combing through it with soft fingers.

"You have the softest hair I've ever felt." 

Joshua smiled as he came to the realization that Jackson was an affectionate drunk, which he found adorable, just in the way Jackson would stare at him admiring the man's eyes or gently touching his arm and telling him how soft his skin was. More than anything it was entertaining.

After driving a few minutes, Jackson started shifting himself closer and closer to the drivers seat and as soon as the car came to a stop at the light, Joshua felt a hand on his thigh and a warm tongue running itself down his neck.

"You're so beautiful," the drunk man murmured into his friends ear.

Joshua swallowed nervously. This certainly wasn't his first time being intimate with his bandmate, but the last time neither of them were drunk or driving a car for that matter.

He glanced down to see the hand slowly working its way up his leg finally pausing at his pants zipper before Jackson giggled to himself, slowly working the zipper down. This was the least convenient time to be doing this, but Joshua found it hard to stop him. The glowing reflection from the stop light turned from red to green bringing Joshua back into reality. 

"Jackson," the older man joked with a quiet laugh, "just wait until we're to my house at least."

"Fine," Jackson whispered, pulling his hand back, but leaving his face buried in the others neck.

As soon as the car had started moving again, the younger man had moved his lips to Joshua's earlobe, dragging his teeth down the skin, taking it into his mouth again and repeating. Jackson sensed the sudden heaviness in Joshua's breathing, smiling to himself, knowing that it was driving the man crazy like he had hoped. 

"You like that don't you, Rumbo?" Jackson spoke with his lips brushing against the others ear.

"You're such a tease. And did you just call me Rumbo?" 

"Yep. Captain Rumbo." Jackson's words slurred as he crawled back over to his side of the car, laughing from amusement at the new nickname.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me help you out there." Out front of his house, Joshua scrambled to get out of the car before Jackson hurt himself attempting to on his own.

"I don't need any help." Jackson waved him off, trying to reassure Joshua that he wasn't totally hammered.

Joshua rolled his eyes as Jackson climbed out of the car, stumbling through the grass and somehow managing to not fall before he got to the front door. 

Once inside and Joshua had shut the door, Jackson already had his arms around the taller man's waist, pulling their bodies together.

"Jackson, why don't you go lay down. I'll make you some tea." He reached behind, pulling the boys arms off of him. Jackson reluctantly complied, flopping himself down onto the nearest couch, fumbling with the remote, trying to turn the tv on. A few minutes later, his bandmate returned to the room with the tea and some airplane documentary playing in the background. 

"Here," Joshua gestured to the blonde to take the drink.

"Come sit with me, Rumbo." Jackson grabbed the others hand along with the tea pulling them both towards him.

"Jackson, it's almost 2 in the morning. I just wanna go to bed." Jackson looked at him pleadingly, his hand still holding onto Joshua's.

"Fine. But quit calling me Rumbo." Joshua left some space between them as he sat down, unsure if Jackson was gonna try anything like he had in the car. Any other day, he'd be all up for whatever his bandmate had in mind, but with Jackson being intoxicated and not in the best frame of mind to be making these decisions, he made sure not to be the one to initiate anything. Just as he had in the car, Jackson crawled towards his friend, going straight for his neck, leaving soft, but wet kisses trailing down the skin towards his collarbone.

"Jackson..." Joshua trailed off, pulling the boys hand out from under the waistband of his jeans, "I don't know that we should do this."

"I know what I'm doing, Joshua. Just relax. Let me." 

Jackson crawled across the couch, straddling Joshua. hovering directly above his lap. Suddenly Joshua was face to face with the blonde, their lips brushing together as Jackson spoke, the alcohol on his breath still noticeable.

"How about starting where we left off earlier." Before Joshua could voice his opinion, the younger man was already reaching down with one hand, pressing his palm on top of the other man's zipper, watching as Joshua's lips seperated, drawing in a long breath of surprise from the sudden pressure. Jackson's hand lingered for a second, slowly moving all pressure to his thumb, rubbing circles through the denim. At this point, the blonde was laying his head on the others shoulder, listening to Joshua's breathing, hearing a hitch in it each time he'd pick up his thumb and place it back down again, speeding up his rhythm.

Joshua buried his head in the soft, blonde hair, a sweet orange scent mixed with cigarette smoke hitting his nose as soon as he did. He gently lifted at the edges of the boys shirt, sliding his fingers around his waist once underneath, feeling Jackson's abdomen tense up at the touch. Jackson pulled back at feeling Joshua starting to lift his shirt up, holding his arms above his head, allowing it to slip right off.

"You're so gorgeous." Joshua whispered between the delicate kisses he left on the boys chest, moving up to his collarbone, stopping to lightly suck what would probably become a hickey the next morning. Jackson snickered at the hair brushing against his chest. 

"No, Joshua. You're gorgeous." 

A grin formed on Joshua's face at hearing yet another drunk compliment. 

Moments later Joshua felt his jeans being messed with. He looked down to see Jackson with his hands back where they had been in the car, working his zipper down for the second time that night. He decided not to stop the boy this time, though. As he continued sucking on the blondes skin, Jackson slid a hand under the denim grabbing Joshua, feeling the older man's breath expel as soon as he did. Jackson took his thumb, rubbing it across the tip, lubricating his fingers. At this point Joshua was leaning his head against the Jacksons chest, his breaths getting heavier each second. Jackson began gliding his hand up and down applying more pressure as he got to the base, listening to Joshua whispering "fuck" every few seconds under his breath. Jackson picked up speed and pressure until he felt the Joshuas hands grabbing at his arms, fingers digging in, steadying himself while his hips jerked off the couch, finishing into Jackson's hand. 

The blonde cleaned up, returning to Joshua laying down on the couch, skin flushed, still reeling from what had just happened. He gestured for the boy to come lay next to him, pulling him close once he laid down. Jackson nuzzled his face into Joshuas striped shirt, their legs quickly tangling together. 

"You're not gonna remember any of this in the morning, are you?"

"Probably not, Captain Rumbo," Jackson responded sleepily, reaching to meet his lips to the other man's, "but let's do this again sometime."

**Author's Note:**

> Maaaaajor loss of authors dignity. also more song lyric titles yay.


End file.
